Laurian
Laurian é a mãe de Kvothe. Descrição Laurian fazia parte do grupo de nômades Edema Ruh, descrita como tendo cabelos escuros, risadas fácil e habilidade com palavras. Não se sabe muito de Laurian além de ter sangue nobre e que ela pode ter parentes ainda abertos a ela em Three Crossings. Historia Na história, revela-se que Laurian é de familia nobre, no entanto, ela abandonou aquele "inferno deprimente" para casar-se com o pai de Kvothe, Arliden, e se tornar um dos Edema Ruh. Entre os Ruh, ela ajuda Arliden a pesquisar e escrever músicas. Ela é mestre em palavras e tem uma voz bonita. Ao criar o filho, Laurian ensinou Kvothe maneiras corteses e lhe instruiu sobre os rankings da nobreza, apesar de ser relutante em faze-lo. Ela é morta por Cinder, do grupo dos Chandrianos, durante o massacre da trupe de Kvothe. Teorias Muitos fãs especulam que Laurian era membro da nobre familia Lackless de Vintas; sendo possivelmente a irmã mais velha desaparecida de Meluan Lackless, a quem Kvothe ajuda o Maer Alveron a cortejar com cartas e canções. Alguma força menor é adicionada a esta teoria por um rumor de que Kvothe ouve sobre uma jovem Netalia Lackless fugindo com uma trupe de artistas que viajam. Isso pode explicar o ódio especialmente amargo de Meluan pelos Edema Ruh. A narrativa também sugere que Meluan parece extremamente familiar para Kvothe, embora ele não possa colocar o motivo. A evidência adicional que apóia essa idéia pode ser encontrada em uma música que Kvothe lembra que seu pai está tentando provocar sua mãe, sendo o trocadilhos de palavras explicito em inglês: "Dark Laurian, Arliden's wife '' Has a face like a blade of a knife Has a voice like a prickledown burr But can tally a sum like a moneylender. '''My sweet Tally cannot cook.' But she keeps a tidy ledger-book For all her faults I do confess It's worth my life To make my wife Not tally a lot less" "Tally" é um possível apelido para "Netalia", quando Arliden se refere à mãe de Kvothe, e muitos fãs também especulam que a linha final da música é realmente um trocadilho habilmente escrito, que na verdade é uma música sobre "Netalia Lackless". Laurian obriga Arliden a dormir debaixo do vagão após a apresentação desta música. É de notar que a família de Netalia Lackless estava muito perturbada por sua fuga, e se Laurian é Netalia, então a linha "it's worth my life" "Vale a pena a minha vida", assume uma nota mais sinistra e fornece uma explicação para o porquê Laurian mudou seu nome. Além disso, ao ouvir um jovem Kvothe cantar a canção insultante sobre "a dama Lackless" em O nome do vento, sua mãe ficou brava e repreendê-lo, explicando que "a dama Lackless" era uma pessoa real e não deveria ser falada em tal maneira grosseira. Se Laurian fosse, de fato, Netalia sem falhas, teria grandes implicações para o resto da história. Kvothe lê que os Lackless guardam uma porta mítica nos confins do Lackless. Se Kvothe fosse o filho de Netalia sem falhas, ele seria o único homem conhecido que carrega o sangue Lackless. Ilustrações Playing_Cards_poster_Laurian.jpg|Ilustração no baralho de cartas